Devices for the irrigation of a person's ear or the removal of wax from the ear are generally known; however, such devices are not entirely satisfactory as many devices use a pressure regulator and solenoid valve combination to create a pulse stream of water. Thus, such prior devices do not provide an automated ear flushing system that readily and effectively controls the flow rate and pressure of the fluid delivered to the patient's ear in a comfortable manner.